Garfield's Sick Day
by Karategurl13
Summary: Little Garfield gets sick and his adoptive parents decide to trick him into taking his medicine. When he finds out, he decides to get revenge with the help of two other doom patrol members.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story I thought of while I was bored. This is going to be a two-shot Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't Doom Patrol. I own the Teddybear show.

8 year old Garfield Logan was miserable with a cold. Mento had ordered him to stay in bed. He had a temperature of 103, his eyes were puffy, and he kept sneezing. Uhhh, he hated being sick. It made him feel weak. Plus, he couldn't look at the Teddybear Show. He heard his door open and saw Rita walk in the door carrying a thermometer, and cold medicine. Mento followed close behind her.

"How are you doing honey?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"I feel cold." he said holding on to the blankets for dear life.

"Let me take your temperature."

He nodded slightly. Rita put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did, she removed it form his mouth and stared wide eyed at it.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"103.2."

"That high?"

She nodded and poured what was left of the liquid cold medicine into the cap.

"Garfield, I need you to take your medicine."

"No." he said in a raspy voice.

"Please."

"No."

Steve was about to intervene when she stopped him.

"Why not?"

"It tastes bad."

"If you don't take it then you won't get better."

Garfield drew an imaginary zipper over his mouth and threw away the key. Steve was getting annoyed and Rita was running out of ideas. Then, a light bulb appeared over her head. She remembered a trick her parents used to do when she was little and refused to take medicine. Rita leaned over and whispered in her husband's ear. He gave her a look that said are-you-serious and she countered him with a look that said help-me-or-you'll-be-sleeping-on-the-couch. Steve sighed, he knew he couldn't win this fight. He nodded his head and she gave the medicine smiling. Both turned back to Garfield.

"You know Garfield, if you don't take your medicine the tickle monster will come after you." Rita said hoping he would believe this.

Beastboy got scared at this. Would a monster really come after him?

"What does it do?"

"It goes after sick little boys and girl and tickles them until they take their medicine."

The sick boy gasped. _The tickle monster is going to come after me! Wait, why am I scared, I'm a superhero._

"Will you take you medicine now?" Steve asked hoping he would say yes.

"No! Medicine is yucky and evil!"

"Alright, we warned you." Rita said with an evil smirk on her face. She walked around to the other side of the bed and put her hand on her "son's" stomach. He didn't realize what was about to happen until it was too late. Rita started scribbling her fingers on Garfield's stomach. He laughed as loud as his raspy voice would let him. When he tried to get away, Mento placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving so much.

"Stop! Please, stop!" he said with tears forming in his eyes.

Steve took advantage of this and poured the medicine into the boy's open mouth. He swallowed without even knowing it and the attack stopped. Garfield realized what happened and pouted.

"You tricked me." he said crossing his arms over his little chest.

"Yes we did. You'll feel better soon. Get some rest, Steve and I will be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"We have to go to the store and get you some more medicine. Cliff and Larry will watch you. Call them if you need anything." Rita said in the doorway of his room.

"Behave young man."

With that, both let the room. Garfield laid down on his pillow and was silently coming up with a plan to get his adoptive parents back and it involved his two favorite uncles.

**I'll post the other chapter very soon. Please give me some ideas on how Garfield should get them back. Please review or I'll get the tickle monster to come after you!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of my two-shot. Hope you enjoy. Warning: May die from adorable little Garfield fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doom Patrol.

It was 2 hours later when Garfield woke up from his drug induced sleep. He actually did feel better, but he still wanted revenge. He got up out of his bed and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen in his racecar footie pajamas and saw Cliff and Larry in the kitchen talking. Just the two people he needed to see. Garfield skipped in and smiled widely.

"Hi Uncle Cliff, hi Uncle Larry!"

" Hey, kid. You feeling any better?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, a little." Garfield looked down at his feet and started sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Larry asked with a slight tone of caring.

"Rita and Mento tricked me and I want revenge."

"Wow, slow down there kid. How did they trick you?"

"They said if I didn't take my medicine, the tickle monster would come after me. When I didn't, they tickled me and made me take it. Now I want revenge."

"Kid, I think they were just trying to help." Cliff explained putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, but I wan revenge! Will you two help me?"

"No." they both said simultaneously.

"Please."

"No."

Garfield pouted and made his emerald eyes go big.

"Pwease."

Both of them knew they had to be strong. They couldn't him win. He wanted revenge on his adoptive parents. Who knows what goes on it that little head of his. They both looked away from his face. Garfield needed to up the ante. He used most of his strength and turned into a small, green puppy. He started whimpering and rubbing his head against their legs. They tried (key word) not to give in, but the puppy was too much.

"Ok, fine you win." Larry said in monotone.

"What do you need us to do?"

Garfield smiled even wider than before and rubbed his hands together. This was going to be sweet.

An hour later Rita and Steve walked in the door to a quiet house. It was too quiet. Rita set down his medicine and followed Steve, who was looking around the house.

"Hello?" he said out loud.

Cliff suddenly popped out from behind a wall and startled them both.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cliff, where is everybody?" Rita asked looking behind her. Something didn't feel right.

"They're in the gym. By the way we need you two to test something out."

"What do we need to test out?" Mento asked getting slightly worried but refused to show it.

"A new training robot I made."

"Why does it have to be us?" Rita asked stepping closer to the staircase.

Cliff got tired of them asking questions, so he picked them up and flung them over his shoulder.

"Cliff, put us down now!" Steve ordered.

"Sorry, Mento can't do that." he said walking towards the gym with them. He walked into the gym with them on his shoulder. Larry snickered and Garfield was holding his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Cliff then chained them both to the gym wall and watched them struggle.

"Cliff, what's going on? What is this?" Rita asked trying to get free off the chains.

"Well, the little green bean over here doesn't like being tricked into taking his medicine."

"Yeah- achoo. I'm not the only one going to meet the tickle monster today." he said with the cutest evil grin. Larry rolled in a robot with four arms and blaring red eyes.

"Now together with Garfield's help we created a training robot that is the real life tickle monster." Larry said smirking slightly.

Rita and Steve eyed each other and then the robot.

"I'll go you two one more chance to say your sorry."

"For what?" Steve screamed at the boy.

"For tricking me."

"No way!" Steve said. He eyed his wife and she nodded.

Garfield looked at Cliff and smiled. Time for the fun to begin. Larry handed Gar a silver remote with three settings, but neither could make out what it said.

"Fine, then you two leave us no choice. Greenbean, if you please."

Garfield pressed the green button on the remote and the robot came on. It rolled towards them and moved it's head from one side to the other. BB smiled and pressed the blue button on the remote. The arms shot out at them and started tickling them. Steve was his best to keep it in. He had a reputation to keep up. Rita on the other hand made no attempt to keep her laughter in. Even if she tried, she lost miserably.

"Let me see, I want to hear Steve laugh." Larry said reaching for the remote. He turned it on the next setting and they fell apart even more. Rita let tears run down her face as her cheeks were turning red from lack of oxygen. Steve couldn't take it anymore, he could stop laughing. This was the first time anyone had heard Mento laugh. Ever. It was like Batman being a clown at a party.

"GARFIELD! HAHAHAHAHA- MAKE IT STOP!" Rita screamed.

"Not until you sorry."

"I'M SORRY!"

"Both of you."

"Nice one kid." Cliff said high fiving him.

"STEVE, SAY IT!."

"Never!"

Larry decided that he was going to make Steve apologize whether he liked it or not. He hated that Rita had to suffer because of he husband, but they had to prove a point. He turned it to the highest setting. Rita at this point was hyperventilating and tears stained her face. Steve should have been crying by now, but he had been used to not laughing.

"STEVE IF YOU DON'T SAY IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Cliff , Larry, and Garfield were enjoying the show and eating caramel corn. Gar thought this was way better than the Teddybear Show. Finally, Steve broke.

"Fine. I apologize. Just make it stop!"

They did as told and Larry pressed the red off button. The robot powered off and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Cliff unchained them and they fell to the ground.

"You are in so much trouble young man. Any last words?" Mento said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Revenge is sweet!"


End file.
